Drowning in Life
by Sinead Rivka
Summary: First TMNT story, don't flame, please. April and Casey are planning their wedding, and of course, you're going to need bridesmaids. Ones that won't freak out at the Turtles, who are Casey's ushers. So Master Splinter comes up with a plan. Ch. 3 up.
1. Chapter One

Drowning in Life  
By Sinead

_**Author's Note:**__ You come into the middle of the story, not the beginning. Please have patience with me, as this is my first TMNT fic of any sort. I also have not seen the new series, and the last time I had watched the first one was when I was six. All I have to go on for writing this is descriptions, the first three movies, and the new movie, which I have only seen once, and don't remember much of, only that I liked the CGI and the articulation of their voices. And Mako. Yeah . . . Mako. May his memory live on forever in our hearts._

_Many thanks to Lady Venom for helping me keep their personalities straight and for her brutal betareading. That is also why I put more than one chapter up for this first story, since the answers and the beginning is in the later parts._

Chapter One

.o.O.o.

For a girl who had the perfect runner's build and stamina, Victoria didn't like running. She never liked to run away from any event, least of all something that she could do something about. But as she looked upon the fight unfolding below her, she could think of nothing that would help the protagonists. As she watched with great interest upon the method of combat, she knew that they were at a level just beyond her street-fighting, dirty tricks, and a mid-ranking martial arts belt gained in her early teenage years.

But the four had true form. Style. And above all, were able to move as a single entity, knowing how one of their number would move, and then cover their back and move around it. Each had a particular style that was easily recognizable . . . each were individuals, and at the same time . . . so very alike.

With a pause, she remembered something that her old karate sensei had mentioned about true fighters and how they moved. And it applied directly to these creatures and their actions. She sat and watched the entire thing, and when it looked that the antagonists were beginning to win, she saved the trouble of their leader having to verbally call for a retreat by lighting three smoke bombs and throwing them down from her perch in the rafters. She followed them down, a borrowed scarf wrapped around her nose and mouth, grabbing the first green arm she could and literally dragged the shocked turtle-man back a few steps before he resisted. She had expected that . . . and had been warned about it, too.

Her voice was quiet as she addressed the four. "You really wanna be here when the smoke wears off? They had friends comin'."

Their answers, made in low, stressed voices, were of the negative kind. She nodded curtly, and one of them lifted a manhole, then clambered down it swiftly. The one with the _bo_ indicated that she go next, so Victoria followed, and the other three came after her. Last one down pulled the cover over the hole and held it shut, watching through a small hole what was happening upon the topside. After a long moment, he made a fist, and the early-twenties woman heard the one below her begin to move further down the ladder. She wasn't sure why they had all paused near the top, but it must have been for a good reason. Near the bottom, she heard a tired, low voice say, "Jump. I'll catch ya."

As she realized that there were no more rungs left and there was about a seven-foot drop to the "ground," Victoria knew that she would have to trust the turtle. Drawing in a deep breath, remembering not to tense herself up, she let go of the ladder to be caught and momentarily cradled. Before she could settle into what had to be wordless thanks for getting them out of the mess they had been in, she was set down upon the ground. Three other shapes dropped down around her, forming a loose box with her in the middle. After a bit of silence, someone muttered something about Victoria, which was quickly answered with an angry mutter about how she had barged in on their fight. It went on for a moment, before a decision was made about what to do with her.

Straightening, one of the four made a quick and silent motion with his hand, then turned and began walking. Victoria didn't know if he wanted her to follow him, but the one who had walked up to directly beside her put a hand behind her shoulder, as if to usher her forward in a gentle manner. She nodded, and stepped out, hands always in sight, posture straight and professional.

They wound their way through the New York City sewer system, thankfully not walking through water, but upon thin catwalks against the walls. After not too long of a time, but quite the twisty, mazelike path through the sewer system later, they walked into a semi-lit area. In that dim light, she saw bits of dark liquid rolling down limbs, sweat mingling with it. Scrapes, bruises, and what looked like very painful other various wounds lined the hems of who these individuals were. But they looked like they were trying to hide their wounds from her.

As they waked into a brightly-lit room almost two hundred feet in diameter, Victoria took her first good look at the statue-still quartet. Four colored bands told them apart, but their eye colors were another huge indicator. The purple one's hazel orbs were studying her with quick movements, never pausing in his assessment of her appearance. The orange-banded one had baby blue eyes, wide and innocent, almost vulnerable. He looked to her with thanks, holding his hand over a cut that wouldn't stop seeping blood.

The one with the blue bandana had dark brown eyes made darker with anger. But what that anger was at, Victoria didn't know. Finally, the red-masked, red-brown eyed one was watching her with a smoldering, steady look that wasn't a glare, just a gaze from a face that didn't really stop frowning. She had the feeling that he was intrigued by her and her actions.

The entire exchange didn't take more than a minute. So, she did the only thing that she could think of doing. She spoke. "Where's your first aid kit?"

"We're fine," the blue one snapped, glaring at her.

She pointed to the various semi-serious wounds upon the other three. "I do beg to differ." Specifically, she pulled up the orange one's arm and indicated the still-bleeding cut. "I doubt that he could get this cleaned up and stop the bleeding without my help."

"Please," the blue-eyed one whispered in a low, pained voice. His arm was half-limp in her tender grasp, showing that while he wanted the pain gone, he still didn't trust her.

"We're _fine_," he snarled, stepping a pace closer to glare at her further. "We didn't need your interference, and we _don't_ need you cleaning up after us."

Snorting, she snapped back, "Sure, then do _me_ a favor. Don't come to me to patch you up when you find out that you can't reach places that I know have been hurt." The young woman turned . . . and came upper-chest-to-snout with a large rat bowed over with age. His smile was warm and welcoming, glad to see that she had taken his advice, and she asked in a soft voice, her odd-colored eyes glinting with mischief that the old rat caught on to, "Oh. There you are. Sensei, where do you hide the first-aid kit? Boys did themselves in worse than the other times I've seen them."

"Ah, they will survive." Chuckling, the old rat opened his arms, and Victoria went to her knees to enter his embrace with a gentle, easy motion. He held her head to his chest, bowing his grizzled snout over it. "Welcome, adopted daughter."

"Daughter?" Four voices cracked in shock at different parts of the one title.

"I am the one honored to be so welcomed here," Victoria replied, sighing and feeling peace like she hadn't felt in years come back and enter into her. "Now . . . before the youngest passes out, sensei, I have to insist that you disclose the location of that blasted kit."

.o.O.o.

The hours passed both slowly and quickly. Leonardo consistently and constantly bristled around Victoria, or Tori as she wished to be called. That action and his glare was odd to the others, who were so used to him being the calm one. Michelangelo and Donatello were totally at ease with her, and got their wounds, both large and small, taken care of with only a few yelps of pain when the antiseptic or bandages respectively burned or pulled too hard on broken skin. Raphael, on the other hand, was his usual self and it took Tori's following him around the house and grabbing his hand here, bandaging his calf there, generally and gently annoying him in a way that he didn't mind being annoyed in, if you could understand the grumblings and curse-enshrouded mutters. Unfortunately, he had to admit that she tied a good bandage. So when he finally got up to his room, he was okay with her taking care of a sloppily-made bandage that had been self-applied. Even then, however, he was his usual aloof, grouchy self. "I don' see why you should do this f'r me."

"Because I agreed to Sensei's terms when I wished to help him out with you heathens. Hold still."

"Why shou-AH! OW!"

Cursing loudly and venomously, Raphael held still, knowing better than to pull away from the antiseptic or do anything rash involving throwing things or hitting things. That was a special stupidity he reserved when nobody was around. Even so, his yelling had drawn Leonardo up to the room at a sprint. As much as he disliked this girl, he simply couldn't allow Raph to intimidate her or hurt her. When he slammed the door open, however, he saw Tori sitting beside Raph on his bed, patching up his arm while the turtle sat growling and staring away from the young woman.

Both stopped what they were doing to look at Leonardo. Raphael was glaring at him to leave, while Victoria was watching him with a look of confusion and wary distrust. With a noise of disgust, he did so, passing Donny and Mikey, both of whom hadn't moved one inch since Raph's yelling had began. They didn't look at Leo as he walked back towards Splinter's room. Once there, he walked over to his mentor and knelt. "I can't stand either of them right now. I don't understand what's wrong."

"Did I not tell you that she was not in any danger? Did your brothers not move, understanding that he was just venting his pain?" Splinter was also kneeling, but was watching the steam from a cup of green tea rise towards the ceiling from the mug he held within his hands. His gaze was focused somewhere on the steam, yet not on it, relaxing as the water particles shaped themselves. "Do not worry about the little bird. She is faster than any of you, and her endurance for that particular sport of running, sometimes dodging, is almost on par with Donatello, were she to exert herself. If he were to catch her, however, she would be in trouble."

"But--"

"You will not worry about Tori," Splinter reiterated sternly, his dark eyes piercing as he looked up at his son. "Allow her to be welcome in our home."

"But Master Splinter--"

The ancient-sounding voice lowered towards a gravelly tone. "No. That is a challenge to you, my son. Rise above it."

.o.O.o.

"Dudette, that was _good_!"

"Nn. Well, not as good as I wish it to be. Show me how you did that again."

Donatello sat upon a wooden crate, watching the very light sparring, lazily leaning his chin on his hand which was resting on one end of his _bo_. He was smiling at the way that both his youngest brother and the young woman were moving around each other. Raphael joined him, standing to his left and fingering his _sai_. There was a definite look of interest upon his face, but the computer genius knew that his brother was merely analyzing every move that both Michelangelo and Victoria were making. Crouching to watch it from a lower angle, the hothead spoke. "She's got good form."

Watching, taking his time to answer, Donny nodded. "Yeah. In these exercises, she's easily holding her own against Mikey." Looking up to his older brother, he continued, "You're planning something for her, aren't you."

Raph shook his head. "Not particularly . . . Mikey! _My_ turn."

"Yeap, definitely planning something," Donny chuckled, not moving from his pose.

The hottest-tempered of the four walked towards the pair, causing Michelangelo to back off a few steps, then turn and walk towards where Donatello was seated. He was not surprised when Tori didn't bother to bow, or wait for his own bow to complete itself. She fought on the streets, not in a _dojo_, after all. He quickly thrust his pair of _sai_ into his belt, securing them as he met her attack willingly, blocking and parrying and striking back out at her. His voice held the smile he wouldn't show otherwise at the new challenge that had been presented to him. "Don' hold back with me . . . I don' play well in the sandbox with the bros."

To that, she replied with an unexpected right jab to his face, connecting solidly and driving him a step backwards. He blinked, addled for a moment at the brazen move, and couldn't help but to take a back-handed fist to the side of his face, a leg-sweep following it up to knock him upon his back. The finishing move was the absolute killer, though, and Raphael knew that there was nothing to have defended against it.

She kissed his forehead. Not only that, but she helped him back up, holding onto his forearm . . . simply because he had her own in a grip so tight that it was this side of bruising. His gaze was locked onto hers, not _too_ angry, but miffed at the very least, and searching, trying to get answers about who she was from gaze alone.

Raph wasn't the only one shocked at both how the fight had gone, and how she had finished it. Both Donatello and Michelangelo were staring in complete shock at her moves. She, however, only had her eyes and attention upon Raphael. "You okay, Rafe?"

"_Raph_," he replied in a quiet tone, correcting her. She smiled and only waited for his answer. It wasn't long in coming, but it was given with a look of warning, that there was something else brewing under the surface. "Leo usually hits harder."

"Oh, gee. I'm a girl. I've got other things to do with my spare time than benchpress."

"Yeah. That's gonna bruise, though." He stretched his neck, still holding onto her arm tightly, not letting her go, not letting her have the chance to move from where she was standing. He had that feeling that someone was behind him . . . watching her . . . and not liking what had just transpired. He was a hot-tempered and impulsive guy, sure, but even he knew when to try to not let it get in the way.

Mikey, as usual, had the perfect thing to say to annoy his elder brother. "Dude . . . she just _whipped_ you, man."

"Powned," Donny added, grinning at the look on Raphael's face. "Totally surprised you that she would do something like that while down here. She's a little faster than you, I think."

"Bro, not as fast as you when you want to be," Mikey pointed out, popping himself up to sit upon the wooden crate that was used by Splinter when he was instructing them.

"It wasn't a fair shot," Leonardo muttered from the shadows, walking out to level his own glare at Tori. He seemed to be itching for a fight with her, _any_ kind of fight. Tori looked past him, seeing Splinter motioning that it was her decision on how to proceed with this situation. She looked around at the two sitting upon the sidelines, then down at the one whom she was still "helping balance." He was only _seeming_ to be leaning upon her, when he was subtly holding himself upright, his hand light upon her shoulder.

It was Raphael who actually tried to settle it. "She got me when I was braggin', Leo. Fair shot." Red-brown eyes met deep brown ones with black anger in them. "Lay off the chick. She's done nothin' wrong. 'Cept for hittin' me, which she knows I'll get 'er back for, her bein' a lady or not."

Donny sighed, then nodded. As much as he hated it, there was no use staying neutral in a fight like this. There literally was no use for someone who both did and didn't want Tori in their home. "You know, he's right. Victoria's done no harm to us, no wrong in _my_ book, or as far as I can see. If you gotta blame her for something, blame her for saving us in that fight. She helped us get out before we could really get seriously injured. Honestly? Blame her for being caring towards us when _we_ even refused her ministrations at first."

Mikey was in full agreement. "Dude, she's like what Splinter called her. She's totally at ease around us as if she'd been here for months. I'm callin' her _my_ sister, for all it's worth, awright?" The innocent blue eyes narrowed and Michelangelo spoke in a tone that was disapproving, condemning. The fact that it came from someone who held nary a contemptuous bone in his body made it all the more biting. "Bummer that you can't see that for yourself and let her in."

"I don't care," Leonardo said in a sharp tone. "I have all the family I need; all the friends I need."

"Fine! Then it's settled. She'll be Mikey's and my sister," Donatello said angrily.

"Not mine." Raphael had spoken in a slow, thoughtful voice. "Not yet, at least. But for a sparring partner, yeah. I can handle that." He stood upon his own and straightened, also seeing Splinter. But the rat nodded, approving the hothead's words and actions before turning away.

Perhaps it was a moment too soon, as Leonardo "humphed" and commented, "Pathetic."

The rounded ear flicked back to face the brothers, even if the rest of the body didn't. Tori shook her head and spoke in the angry, snapping silence, not about to let him walk all over her with his words or insinuations. "Perhaps I am, but I'm trying to learn. Remember something, Leonardo: _Leader_ of your brothers you may be, but that has absolutely _no_ hold you may think you have over my actions and words. I answer to Splinter, and to him _only_ in this household. I am not one of your elite, nor one of you. I'm here to learn, and to fulfil a promise that I made to Splinter _months_ ago. Do try to keep that in mind."

With that, she tossed the ice packs that she had brought with her in case she had gotten a bump that needed attending to both Mikey and Raph, leaving without another word. Leonardo stormed off in the other direction, leaving Donatello and Michelangelo looking gratefully to Raphael. He groaned. "Oh, don' gimme that look, guys . . ."

"Thanks," Donny said quietly. "You didn't have to stand up for her with us."

"Yeah, bro." Mikey looked at the "oldest" of the four. "We need her around for a while, I guess. April's gonna be busy with Casey from now on."

Raphael sighed. "Yeah . . . I didn't wanna think 'bout that, but you're right."

"You don't mind us keeping her around?" Donny asked quietly.

"Somehow, guys, I don' think we got a choice in th' matter."

"I've got a question, though."

Mikey perked up. When Donatello had a question, there usually was something _big_ to answer it with. And they were usually secrets to be told. No matter what it had to deal with, the youngest was like all little brothers: he loved digging into other people's dirt. Even Raphael looked like he was interested to hear what this question was.

Donny sighed, then looked at both of them, one after the other. "She said she made a promise to Master Splinter months ago. How long has she known about us?"

.o.O.o.

Later that evening, on the way to the showers, Raphael was laughing quietly to himself. Tori had really read the riot act to Leo, and his speechless reply was worth a thousand words. Somehow, when Raph pulled a move like that at times in the past, Leonardo had ended up really angry, yelling back something about responsibility. But this time . . . he couldn't even say a word to try to nullify what she was saying!

He opened the shower-room door, taking his time in going to his usual haunt. On the way, he looked in one of the mirrors that hung on the wall, untying his bandana and pulling it off to investigate a new scar on the top of his shoulder before continuing. There were six showers in the one room; four on one wall, two on the other, and drains in all of them. One of the showers was already running, and the rule was that if one of the turtles was in a shower, you say nothing to them, leave them alone, and if you had a point to make, make it in the other living spaces. Means less blood to clean up if someone lost their temper and slipped and fell on wet tiles.

He opened the corner unit's door.

Girl.

Shower.

Girl . . . _in_ . . . shower . . . and she was going to pull his brains out through his butt if he didn't . . . shut . . . door . . .

OhdearGodsheturnedaround.

Saw him staring . . .

Run.

Run!

Tori was as shocked as Raphael, identifying him by his red-brown eyes and the band clenched in one hand. She recovered by trying to get behind the small door, attempting to push it shut, and for some odd reason, it wouldn't budge, giving her only enough space to get her body behind it, leaving her head out so she could snap at him,"Out! _Get the hell out!_"

What really threw her for a loop was that he had . . . _scampered_ away. Loudly. And was cursing loudly, reaching the door to yell something quite unfriendly before slamming the bathroom door. It didn't stop her from yelling back, "Bastard!" though. She was breathless from the shock and the very brief yelling match. It took her a moment more to recover and then un-jam and close the thin, lockless door, sitting upon a stool in the large stall. She hoped with all her might that it wouldn't get around that he had seen her in the state of undress . . . in a shower. It wouldn't go very well for either of them if that got around. No, no it wouldn't.


	2. Chapter Two

Drowning In Life  
By Sinead

Chapter 2

.o.O.o.

Tori had gone out to shop for the groceries and a few necessities that the household would need. It was one of the things that she did for them that April had done. In the month that she had been off-and-on residing with the group, she had taken on a lot of the "duties" her friend had once done for them. But at the moment, April was busy with her wedding preparations. Victoria also had a few things she had needed to get for herself. While she was doing one of the vital womanly sports (shopping), Splinter had the boys run through a fast and hard sparring exercise, watching their movements carefully to reassess their strengths and weaknesses.

Odd, though . . .

Raphael was usually so absorbed in the moment, in fighting, that he had to run laps afterwards to unwind and allow reason to come back into his mind. There would be some days where he would be so wound up that it was literally impossible to get him to calm himself down. He was still the best in hand-to-hand combat, and that was his love-- fighting.

Regardless, he was oddly distracted.

As was Leonardo. He had taken Raphael's place as being so absorbed in his fighting that he was unintentionally getting too close to Michelangelo's skin with his swords. There was something heavy upon his mind that he did not wish to address . . . thus, the true ferocity that he could fight at. The nunchaku were oddly good in knocking the swords away, and in the expert hands of the party-loving turtle they had taken on lives of their own. Michelangelo and Donatello were the only ones who hadn't been affected by what was currently driving the other two seemingly mad.

Sighing, Splinter made the decision upon what was best for his sons to practice in for the next week.

"Oooiiii! Good!"

All movement stopped, save for one last swing of Leonardo's sword. Thankfully, Raphael was paying close attention and trapped the sword with one of his sais. He and Donatello had been about to run through the middle of Leonardo's fight, and even though their master had called the fight to a halt, he never let his guard down. His reddish-brown gaze slowly slid to meet the brown gaze of his brother. "Ya done, Leo?"

Odd that his words were an echo of the leader's own words when Raphael couldn't help himself . . . Leonardo pulled his sword back. Splinter noted this with a nod, and spoke again before Leonardo could snap back with any type of biting comment. "Donatello, run the obstacle course fifteen times, stretching and doing a lap between runs. Michelangelo, preform all your _kata_ five times from simplest to hardest."

"Awww, that's gonna ache in the morning . . . sure, Sensei," Mikey said with a sigh.

"Raphael, you and I will talk. Leonardo, fifty laps of the compound." With a clap of his hands, three turtles dispersed. Raphael looked guilty. Chuckling inwardly, the old rat took his son's dual _sai_ from willing hands, looking over the metal as he began to walk in silence to the Japanese-themed room he enjoyed. He would have to ask Casey to receive another order of weaponry soon.

Closing the door behind him with a wince, he knew that he must have done something _really_ stupid in order to have another talk with the master. Raphael turned back around to see Splinter smiling kindly. "You are distracted by your thoughts today, my dear son. It is an event that I am amused by, yet pleased with. Come. share some tea with me."

Ordinarily, Raphael knew that Splinter only shared tea while showing Leonardo how to lead by talking about fighting strategy and about interpersonal relation between the brothers. Truthfully, it was Leo and Raph that fought the most, the hot-tempered turtle knew, and so it was hardly fair for Leonardo to be considered the "mediator" between any of those who were fighting. Donny and Mikey got along fine, and didn't need anyone to mediate their arguments. If anyone was to have that skill sharpened, it would have to be Donatello. He almost _never_ lost his temper.

"Why share tea with me, sensei?"

"It is a wonderful way to relax, and as you are in a frame of mind to accept the idea of it, I hope that you will accept the offer."

He was given a choice to decline? "O' course, Master Splinter." He took the proffered handle-less cup, sipping the hot liquid carefully. It . . . was good. Very smooth, balanced in flavor, and even the aroma was calming. "Hn . . . no wonder Leo goes outta his way t' get at this stuff. Wouldn't drink it 'round 'im, though . . ."

"Because your pride will not allow you to, I presume." Splinter chuckled, reaching over to rest his hand upon the green-skinned shoulder. "And because you are who you are, unable to allow yourself to relax for fear that you would be ridiculed."

That hit too close to the mark, and Raphael flinched slightly. "I don' like bein' controlled."

"You feel the Leonardo tries to do that to you."

"Feel? _Know_. He don' like bein' disobeyed."

"So you disobey out of spite?"

"No . . . I disobey 'im when I know that he's bein' stupid."

Frowning at the verbiage, but knowing that his son did indeed have a point in that Leonardo sometimes got out of hand when trying to lead or command his "troops," Splinter raised a bushy, grey eyebrow and changed the topic. Leonardo, while by far more mature than others his age, was still young. "Would you care to allow me the knowledge of why you were distracted during the exercise today?"

Raphael paled . . . then gulped and stared at the sensei. Smiling, the old rat nodded, then continued. "She came to me, you know."

"A-about?"

"The accidental . . . intrusion yesterday. She was worried that it would get out, and was also just as distracted as you are _now_ about it." Splinter reached over and rested his hand upon Raphael's brow, leaning in close as any father would. "She is more worried for your sake than her own."

This shocked the eldest of the turtles. "What? Why? I'm the one--"

"Yes, yes, I know. You are the indeed the one who walked in on her. However, both Donatello and Michelangelo are quite protective over Tori, and they would see you seeing her in such a situation a blemish upon her honor, no matter what _she_ may say."

"But you said that she don' hate me . . ." For some reason, it was important to Raphael that she not hate him. He couldn't figure out _why_. That bothered him to no end. Unless it was his brothers, he didn't care if someone hated him or not.

"How could she hate you for an accident?"

The door slid open to reveal Tori, dripping wet from a sudden downpour during her groceries excursion. She blinked in shock at seeing Raphael, but didn't say anything. Splinter motioned from one to the other. "Now you are even. Two doors opened, each upon private matters."

Tori barked a laugh, then shook her head carefully, not wanting to drip upon the tatami matting. "Sensei, that's a great way of thinking. I'm stealing time for myself topside once I'm dry."

"Alone?" Raph asked quietly, his dark gaze steady upon her light amber one.

She smiled, knowing that the protector in him mystified him even as it rose to the surface. "No . . . a few friends and I are going to the movies. I'm going to be home around midnight."

"What right do you have to call this place home," Leonardo's angry voice echoed from the hallway behind the young woman. He had followed her from when she entered, keeping back to watch before engaging.

For once, Splinter _yelled_, instantly upon his feet, anger lining his movements. "Leonardo! Kneel!"

A semi-cowed but still unrepentant turtle walked into the room, shouldering past Tori, and knelt beside Raphael. Their master and father glared at the one in whom he had seen the markings of a great leader. "I have guided you to be fair, kind, patience, and above all, open-minded to change. This anger I do not forbid to you; the expression of it I _do_ forbid." He paused, and his voice lowered. "Consider Victoria as you would April, who is not only my daughter, but _your_ sister, Leonardo."

"Considering that I've only met her _maybe_ a month ago? Hardly enough time to call her even a friend, never mind 'family'!"

Donatello and Michelangelo, both panting, sweat-covered and only half-done with their assignments, had run to the origin of Splinter's roar. They paused at the door of their father's room, keeping their haggard breathing as quiet as possible. Leonardo's embarrassment was complete.

"You were _specifically_ asked to welcome her when you did not wish to, Leonardo. Donatello and Michelangelo are, by their very nature, kind and will bringing new friends and family into their hearts with open-arms. You and Raphael are not. It is essential for you to take your time in trusting, which is also a good trait. However, in this case, it is not." He drew himself a bit taller, the tip of his tail twitching in agitation. "Victoria being here is a challenge to you both in separate ways. To you, Leonardo, she is an intrusion upon what you believe your family's space to be. She is also a blow to your pride as a leader, in that she assessed a situation more accurately than you had, _rescuing_ you from further injury. Raphael, she threatens to soften you, you feel." The stern eye was only for the two before him. "Do _not_ fail me, my sons, in rising to, then _above_ the challenge that is before you." He looked at those assembled. "Donatello, Michelangelo! Back to your assignments! Tori, you know your way around the city. If you are not home before midnight, I will ask Michelangelo to find you and check in with you. Leonardo, start your fifty laps over."

Dismissed, they all walked, or stormed, off in their separate directions, all silent, thinking upon what had just transpired. Raphael sighed, dismayed that their father had seen right through him. "Mas--"

"Actually," the rat said, a twinkle in his eye, "I asked her to come so that I may enjoy her cooking skills and witty conversation."

". . . what? Damn, how long have ya known 'er, anyway?"

Kneeling, chuckling at the look upon his son's face, the ninja master poured another cup of green tea for himself. He distinctly and in a manner that indicated he wasn't going to answer that question, continued on with his talk with Raphael. "Aaah, laughter. Yes, I am well aware that it was possibly cruel to reveal your current weakness in this situation. However, my son, it was necessary."

"But I don't want to do anythin' 'bout her! I wanna fight! that's all I wanna do with my life."

"Yet!" Splinter raised a finger as he interrupted his son. "To appreciate the thrill of the fight, you must _always_ have something of the opposite to compare it against. You have family, yes, but do you truly have companionship?"

"Sure," he replied in an off-hand manner. "Casey."

"Ah. He is good for your fighting spirit, but not for your at-peace spirit." Splinter sipped at his tea. "And once he is married, things will change for you all. The group dynamics will shift. Besides, you are to be Casey's best man at this wedding. Do you remember what the best man does? He escorts the _maid of honor_. Raphael, _that_ is why she was allowed to know you and your brothers."

Raphael began to awaken to the true scheme behind things, and even though he didn't particularly like the facts, that Casey and April were getting married and would be even more involved with each other, he accepted them. But a new thought came to his mind, causing him to lean forward, asking, "You gonna match-make f'r Leo, too?"

"Mm. She, like Victoria, is a great friend to April. And she will infuriate your brother to the point of where he and she will love. You? Just a date, my hotheaded one. Nothing more will I ask of you save that you allow yourself to open up to her only a touch. She is an individual that I have never before seen an equivalent of, and I am honored that she chose to come and stay with us to become used to your ways."

"So that things'll go smoothly at th' weddin'."

"Precisely, my son. She is . . . ah, you could call her the damage control."

Raphael threw down the last of his tea, then handed the cup back to Splinter, standing. "I'm goin' out. Can't let 'er get into trouble. April would chew us out."

As he left, Splinter smiled. He knew that his sons all had a protective streak within them. Raphael's was expressed in a more fiery way than the others. It was a good feeling to know that he had not failed his tempered son, knowing that the training and guiding had only fortified that deep wish to keep his family and friends safe. Even _if_ it had to be done in methods that the _sensei_ didn't approve of.

.o.O.o.

She was indeed late. Michelangelo was sent out, and just as he saw her, he felt Raphael walk up beside him. Turning his head, he blinked his baby blues. "Dude . . . you so got off on the training assignments today."

Grunting, Raphael crouched, looking down at the street, seeing Victoria beside April and a few other young women. "Not really. He had more of a mental exercise for me to do. Didn't like it, either."

"Bummer. Why?"

"That's f'r me to know, Mikey."

Watching his elder brother, Michelangelo knew that Raphael was oddly silent. But at the same time, the red-banded one was calm. Shrugging, looking back down at Victoria, the youngest asked, "So . . . mind me askin' what you really think of Tori?"

Not replying for a long moment, Raphael thought it over. Then, with a sigh, he said, "I . . . Mikey, this goes _only_ t' Donny, got it? Or I'll beat you bloody if I hear dat you've let Leo know."

"Turtle's honor." Mikey looked up, saw Raph's most serious face, and swallowed. "And on Splinter's honor, too."

Raphael indicated that they move up a few buildings, then crouched carefully right beside the parapet that ran around the edge. During those few moments, he thought over his words. "She fits in with us. It's like I knew that she was supposed to be around our group from th' beginnin'."

"You like her."

Glaring suddenly at his younger brother, Raphael digested the words, but then sighed and nodded, unable to say much other than affirming it. "But that goes no further than _you_."

"Yeah, bro." Michelangelo rubbed at his head. "But I know that Splinter's gonna have someone be my date . . ."

Watching her in silence for a bit longer, the twain saw how she and April broke off from the group with smiles and waves. Simultaneously, they dropped down to follow the two young women from street-level, creeping up on the two from around a corner.

Gone.

A voice spoke behind Raphael, not truly startling him, but causing him to spin and begin to raise his fists in a defensive manner. Victoria stood with her arms crossed over her chest casually, a kind smile upon her face. "You've been obvious to me and April, at least."

"Where's . . . ?"

Mikey walked up with April on his arm, grinning like a schoolboy.

"Oh."

"Come on, then," the red-headed bride-to-be said as Tori allowed Raph to proceed before her. "We've got some stories to tell Master Splinter. Urban legends being born about you and that kinda thing."

He nodded once, well aware that he was partially responsible for at least half of those modern myths, lifting a manhole cover for them. "You tell April 'bout th' problem wit' Leo?"

"Ah . . . I was leaving that until she and I were kinda alone . . ."

April sighed, shaking her head. "Raph, you _always_ have a problem with Leonardo."

"Actually . . . his problem is with me, this time," Victoria said as Michelangelo started climbing down first. He would be the one catching them after the drop, if there was indeed one. "You see . . . he feels that I've intruded upon his familial territory. The area that belongs solely to the Turtles, Splinter, you, and Casey."

"Oh . . . yeah, he did that with me," April said, shrugging it off and starting her own descent. "He really warmed up after a few days, though."

Tori followed her closely, listening to Michelangelo talk before she had the chance to. "Sorry, April, but this time, Fearless Leader's just plain _mad_ at Tori for being around. See, she also kinda bruised his honor by helping us escape from a thug-squad." Michelangelo dropped to the sewer floor, raising his arms to catch both young women as they dropped down. "I mean . . . he's got a real problem with Tori bein' our new sis and all. I'm still kinda shocked that Splinter 'adopted' you so fast, though . . ."

Tori chuckled, moving out of the way to let Raphael drop down and land beside her in a crouch. She shook her head. "You know how he visits April and Casey a lot? You know, for movies and TV specials and how he just goes up there to share company with them?"

"How do _you_ know all that?" Raphael asked quietly, frowning as usual, but not angry at her for knowing.

"Because I had been house-sitting when she went on vacation to Japan a while back, and was returning the key. And I walked in on them trying to usher the _sensei_ into a spare room while he was entranced in watching _Samurai Fiction_."

"Wicked! I bet he wasn't too happy about that!" Mikey crowed.

"Indeed, I assure you I was _not_. Nor was it an accident that she 'found' me. April had spoken to me about the wedding as soon as her plans started to come together."

Gulping, the youngest son bowed his head in semi-shame at the shadow that detached itself from the wall, walking forwards with careful steps. His smile was radiant. "Michelangelo, you are perfectly correct in your assumptions. Do not be ashamed of that."

"Yes, Master. So, uh . . . when was this that you met Tori?"

Walking back with them, Splinter smiled. "It was just after our partial alliance with the Foot, ten months ago. And I am pleased to say that Tori did not react as April had."

"Hey! I was still afraid of rats, thank you! It's not easy to get over a fear in three days _flat_." April laughed, then shook her head. "It was really funny, though. Tori looked as if she had seen a kitten or puppy or something equally cute."

"Are you insinuating--"

"No, Splinter! Nothing like that! I'm not saying that! I'm just saying that she melted when she saw you!"

"Because I knew that he was a great guy when I saw him. Kinda like the older uncles that you just wanna snuggle," Tori defended herself, holding her hand out to give the old rat a hold so that he could walk safely over a bit of slippery rocks. With a smile, he took it, grateful that she thought about him so easily, wanting to look after him as he had looked after her, guiding her in secret . . .

.o.O.o.

Nine Months Prior

.o.O.o.

Having watched movies and getting to know this odd sensei for a month had been something straight out of an odd storybook for Victoria. She had gotten to know Master Splinter, just as he had gotten to know her in return. So as April and Casey went out on a date, Tori and Splinter had a dinner together in April's apartment. It was chili, not too spicy, with a side of toasted homemade bread and butter, and some corn on the cob. It was one of the foods that Tori made easily, without any hassle or problem.

"You eat like a little bird."

Swallowing her food, Victoria laughed, then looked at the _sensei_ with an open face. She set up no walls between them. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That while my sons are all _kappa_, you are the _tori_, the bird. Perhaps I should call you by _taka_ or _suzume_."  
"Taka would be nice. Hawk."

"Yes, but you also possess within yourself the gentle nature of a sparrow, the _suzume_. Mm. Tori will suffice."

Smiling at his way of thinking, enjoying hearing him talk his way around things, Victoria decided that she really did want to know more about his family. "So . . . you have four sons total, right?"

Eating with a fastidious nature, Splinter nodded, wiping his whiskers off after every third bite or so, loath to have his fur dirtied in any fashion. "Leonardo, who is my eldest, then Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo."

"And Leonardo leads them," Tori said before shoveling chili onto the bread and into her mouth.

"Yes indeed. He has the greatest markings of a leader . . . yet as Raphael is close in age, he, too, shows great skills in that area."

"So they _must_ butt heads."

"Indeed," Splinter chuckled, sipping at his glass of ice-water. "Raphael has a temper so very hot that it often consumes him. He does not like to be led, and is not a follower. Leonardo feels he has to help Raphael control his temper, which, in most situations, comes to the point of where they fight. Raphael does not wish to face his temper with anyone beside him. He prefers to fight alone in most, if not all, situations."

"Even when his greatest enemy is himself."

"_Especially_ then. For he believes that it shows weakness to admit to not being able to control something he feels he should be able to.

Nodding, Tori paused, then asked, "What of Donatello?"

"Arguably the most intelligent of the four. Inventor, computer genius, and the most patient. He prefers to defend than attack, which I feel is a good trait in him. Although there are other times where I have to push at him in order to make him lash back."

"You fight them?"

"Aaah, alas, only sometimes. I am indeed growing older, and it sometimes takes a toll upon this old body to fight as I had in my youth."

"You make Donatello sound like he's the most calm of the four."

"He is." Sitting back, smiling, he added, "Michelangelo is the 'funny man,' always wanting to make his brothers smile, lighten up, and not take themselves so seriously. He is the one who has always been able to keep things light while his brothers were dark."

Pondering a forkful of chili, she asked, "Is there some reason why you are sharing all this with me?"

"Other than you had asked, yes. You are April's maid of honor, and my son Raphael was asked to be Casey's best man. I wish to prepare you for them. You are to know them before they will know you."

"Isn't that a bit unfair?"  
"No . . . not if it is to be a test of their maturity and adaptability." Smiling, Splinter sipped at his water before setting it down carefully. "I wish to prepare them for an unpredictable life. They have a comfortable place right now, and that is not a place I wish for them to stay in."

"Who do you think will react the worst to me?"

"Either Raphael or Leonardo. As of right now, I have no knowing. Both have tempers, yet Leonardo's is firmly held in check by his compassion for all living creatures. Perhaps he will take to you, perhaps not. All I do know is that you and Raphael _must_ be able to deal with each other for April's wedding."

"_Sensei_, I promise to you that I will do my best to be at peace with all of your four sons."


	3. Chapter Three

Drowning in Life  
By Sinead

Chapter Three

.o.O.o.

Eleven months after Victoria had met Splinter, Raphael watched her from the shadows, seeing how she was falling asleep upon the couch, her head upon Splinter's knee. They had been watching _V for Vendetta_, a movie that Raphael took personal interest in. Donatello loved it for the intellectual tricks it brought you for, and Michelangelo liked it for Natalie Portman. Leonardo didn't like it, oddly enough. He saw it once, and never watched it again. Whenever it was put on, he was suddenly out of the room, claiming to need practice or other such excuse.

Nobody knew why Splinter liked it.

Seeing his other two brothers engrossed in the movie, just at the point where V was setting his dominoes in place, the second eldest of the four brothers walked down to stand behind Splinter, watching not the movie, but the young woman's sleeping face. He blinked, realizing that his father was watching him, and he shifted somewhat uncomfortably. But Splinter spoke quietly. "Could you help Tori to her room, my son? It has been too long of a day for her."

Nodding once, he moved nervously to the other side of the couch, carefully shifting his arms beneath the sleeping young woman and picking her up. Cradling her against the shell upon his chest, he looked up to see Donny's gaze upon him. Mikey was still staring at Natalie on the screen. Biting the inside of his lip, Raphael ducked his head a little, silently promising not to drop her, hit her head against doorframes, or anything of the sort. Donny also stood, whispering, "I'll get the doors."

On the way out of the room, Raphael whispered, "Thanks."

"No problem . . . but . . . tell me something . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Was Mikey right in saying that you felt that she fits in with us?"

Nodding, Raphael whispered, "Yeah."

"He almost said something else, but then got all quiet and happy-looking. Should I ask?" Quickening his pace, he walked to Tori's door, opening it.

"No." Raphael whispered. "That's somethin' he somehow weaseled outta me, an' he gets the privilege of knowin' what it is for a while."

"Will you tell me eventually?"

Pausing right in front of his brother, Raphael grinned widely. "No."

Donny grinned back, shaking his head and walking away. He and Raph got along oddly well. His eldest brother had a great mind when he chose to use it, and they could talk to each other on deep matters without getting lost. Usually, those conversations took many days, and with many interruptions within them, thanks to two other brothers who just didn't quit.

Closing the door almost completely with his foot, Raphael walked to her bed, setting Tori down carefully. She shifted as he pulled the comforter around her, tucking it up under her chin. Stroking a tendril of golden hair out of her face, he leaned closer haltingly, then sighed and rested his hand against her cheek softly, pressing his forehead to hers. One end of his red mask slipped to brush against one half-curled hand, causing it to clench slightly in reflex. With another deep breath, this one softer, Raphael kneeled, resting his chin upon his left arm, which had been resting parallel to the edge of her bed. His right curled loosely around his left, shielding the lower half of his face from Tori's view, had she opened her eyes.

"Raph! What are you doing?"

Bristling, Raphael didn't look over his shoulder. "Go away, Leo."

"You get _out_ of her room, first!"

"_Go away_, Leo, or you'll wake 'er up."

The door swung open, illuminating her face. She flinched away from the light, and Raphael shifted to keep his shadow over her eyes. Leonardo hissed again, "Out of her room."

"Leo!" Michelangelo called quietly. "What is your _problem_?"

Leonardo jerked his chin in Raphael's direction. "He snuck into her room!"

"Uh, Leon, dude, Splinter just asked him to bring her in after she fell asleep on the couch."  
Michelangelo walked over to peer into the room. "Aw, she's cute when she's sleeping."

"Mikey, she ain't completely settled. Close th' door," Raph repeated, turning his head just enough to see the doorway from the corner of his eye. "_Please_."

"Why don't _you_ do it, Raph?" Leonardo sneered, the unquenchable, undescribable anger welling up within him again.

Raphael curled a lip, but began to rise. Some things had to be ended quickly, and this was one of them. Sure, he'd close the door, but he'd stay inside the bedroom. His bandana slipped against Tori's hand again, and she grabbed at it loosely in her sleep. Pausing immediately, Raphael looked down at her. Donatello had arrived at the door as well, and his whisper was reverent. "Hey, Raph, keep her settled. April's here, and she just told me and Splinter that Tori's been running herself ragged with the wedding plans."

"Leonardo!" Splinter's strong voice echoed gently through the halls. Being a master in almost all arts, their father and sensei knew just how to pitch his voice so as not to rouse a sleeping individual while summoning a fully awake one.

Whirling, Leonardo stormed off, leaving Michelangelo and Donatello to sag in relief behind his back. Mikey closed the door almost completely before the purple-banded brother of his could reach at it. Raph's voice was very subdued. "Thank you."

Donny paused, knowing that he risked Raphael's temper as he asked, "Was Splinter right, do you think? Is Tori . . . you know . . . softening you?"

Sighing, Raphael gently maneuvered his way out of her grasp to look out through the crack in the door. "Bro, only when it comes t' her. You make fun of it, I'll shove my _sai_ so far up y'r--"

"Raph, dude, chill!" Mikey laughed, holding his three-fingered hands up. "It's all right, man. 'Sides. We didn't mention that April brought Leo's date down with her."

"NO! NO!! I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO HOST ANOTHER PERSON DOWN HERE!!!"

Raphael sniggered. "How long d'ya think--"

"DEAL WITH IT! I'M STAYIN'!!!"

The trio blinked, and then heard the sleepy chuckle from within the room. "Kayleigh's here. Awesome."

Raphael turned to look at Tori, then waved his brothers off. Wisely, they didn't make any teasing noises or kissing sounds. Donatello figured that he was too mature and above all that childish nonsense, and Michelangelo knew that he would have his shell forcibly removed and handed back to him if he dared to torment Raphael about it.

Walking back to her bedside, Raphael knelt and whispered, "Sleep, okay? Ya need it."

She curled closer to his head, her hand reaching out to gently brush fingertips along his own hand. He didn't move it, causing her to smile gently, then draw in a deep breath. "Will you stay?"

"Yeah . . ."

.o.O.o.

"Duuuuude!"

"Mikey, get away from there!"

"Donny, dude, my _man_, would you just _look_?"

"And risk getting killed? No, thanks."

Splinter walked up and rested his hand upon Michelangelo's arm, effectively moving him away from the door. He poked his whiskered snout into the room, then smiled at the sight. Raphael had fallen asleep kneeling at Tori's bedside, one arm cradling her head, the other resting over her hand. His head was almost resting against hers, his bandana neatly rolled and set at the head of the bed. The old master smiled. "Donatello, look."

Leaning cautiously over Splinter, the third-eldest just stared. His voice was a quiet whisper. "Wow."

"Come, sons. He shall have his training later in the day against the little bird. Michelangelo, go bring Leonardo to the dojo, then go back for Kayleigh. She shall be taking Raphael's place today in unarmed sparring."

"Is she that good?" Donatello asked as Michelangelo jogged off.

Closing the door, Splinter grinned, shaking his head. "She is a total and complete novice, and has never had an hour of training in martial arts in her life. Leonardo shall be teaching her."

". . . he's gonna have a stroke."

Laughing heartily, knowing that it was just what Leonardo needed training in the most, Splinter just lead the way into the training room. He waited patiently as Leonardo lead his youngest brother in, and then just as he turned to say something to him, blinked in confusion at the shell he saw walking back into the main compound. "Uh . . ."

"All weapons on the racks," Splinter commanded, having taken Michelangelo's when he had brought Leonardo in. He placed the nunchaku upon their rack, leaping nimbly to stand upon his wooden crate briefly before kneeling, closing his eyes to meditate. He knew exactly when Kayleigh had entered the room. Opening his eyes, not giving Leonardo a moment to dispute, he barked, "Donatello, Michelangelo, no holds barred. Tori will patch you up once she awakes, and I do not plan upon waking her." At their looks of concern to one another, he aimed his formidable gaze to Leonardo. "Kayleigh is a complete novice. You shall be beginning her training today. Begin."

Chaos ensued.

.o.O.o.

Tori awoke three hours later to see Raphael watching her. Smiling, she stretched, then blinked at him again. "You took your bandana off."

"It's uncomfortable to sleep in," he replied softly, stiff from sleeping in a half-sitting position all night. He had no idea what to do in this situation. "We missed training this morning."

"Aw, crap. Splinter's gonna kill us . . ." Sitting up, her hair a tangled golden mess, Victoria yawned and rubbed at her pixielike face. "Do you know what they had covered this morning?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Sat here watchin' you sleep. Got a problem with that?"

Laughing, Tori shook her head, standing and walking to grab a change from the bag she had left down in this room in case she had fallen asleep in their lair. They were clothes that she could move around in easily, and with ease and grace, she walked behind a screen to change. "Why would I have a problem with you keeping vigil over me? It's sweet."

Not having anything to say to that, Raphael didn't speak, waiting until she was out before standing and picking his band up, tying it around his head with swift, sure movements. Leaving first, he walked right into Donny, who grabbed his arm with wide honey-colored eyes, whispering, "Don't. Annoy. Kayleigh."

Raphael blinked, firmly pulling his arm away from his younger brother. "Why?"

"Get _back_ here!" the new voice called out.

Leonardo entered the hallway, every movement angry. He looked dead on at Raphael, then saw Tori looking out of the doorway. He pointed at her, then pushed her into her room _very_ gently. Raphael followed, and Leonardo closed the door. "Look. I'm sorry about how I've behaved these last two months. Master Splinter just told me the reasons why you're down here. I didn't know, and--"

"I know," she said, cutting him off with a smile. "It was a blow to both your pride and honor, and I didn't think about that when I met you guys for the first time. All I wanted was to get you out of there before you could have been hurt any worse. That's all."

Leonardo sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I knew that, too."

"I am sorry for pulling that on you."

"I'm _more_ sorry for my behavior these last two months."

Raphael interrupted. "Don't get inta this kinda conversation over who's more sorry than who. I'll kick both'a ya up to th' surface an' back if ya do."

Tori nodded, turning to look at Leonardo again. "About today, though. You're worried about what to do with Kayleigh."

"She . . . just . . . hell, woman, help me with her." Cradling his head in his hands, Leonardo sighed.

Tori punched his shoulder lightly, causing him to look up at her in slight shock. "I'll never listen to you unless it's imperative, Leonardo. But if you want me to be your sister, then I can do that for you."

"Please," he whispered, truly repentant.

"What did Kayleigh want from you?"

"To watch that damn movie . . ."

"_V for Vendetta_. Why don'tcha like it?" Raphael asked, still leaning against the door.

Sighing mightily, Leo looked at his elder brother, his dark brown eyes a mix of odd emotions, none of which seemed to mesh well with each other. "You really want to know? Because the hero of the movie reminds me of you. And I didn't want to ever admit that you could possibly _be_ a hero."

"Because dat was _your_ job, huh, Leo?" Raphael bristled, fists clenching. "Because my temper's too bad, is that it? You--"

Tori grabbed Raphael's arm, dragging him away from the door to open it and shove him through in his shock. "Training. You and me. C'mon, boy, before morning's done."

"Don't tell me what to do, woman!"

"You'll listen to me if you know what's good for you! Let's go, Raph!"

"You . . . _you_ annoy me!"

"I know. It's my job. Come _on_."

Donatello watched after them, then looked at Leonardo. "So. You apologized. You know, it's not as hard as you make it out to be."

"What, admitting that I'm wrong?"

Shaking his head, Donny began walking away, his hazel eyes warm. "No . . . letting her in. I've got to go and talk with April and see about trying to worm out who my own date is going to be. Later."

As Donatello rounded the corner, Leo heard him say, "Leo? Yeah, he's right down the hallway."

Half-whimpering, he stood to face the temper and wrath of a woman scorned.

.o.O.o.

"You-" Punch. "-Said-" Parry, open-palmed swipe. "-That you'd-" Grunt . . . ow. "-Always take-" Kick, jump back to breathe. "It easy on me!"

"You pulled me away from a fight!" Raphael yelled back, bleeding from his lip, bruising from where her kicks had connected with him. Girl knew how to use those damningly wonderfully porcelain long legs of hers. He spat, raising his hands up into guard again.

Likewise, Victoria was also bruising, bleeding from her nose, and shaking from exhaustion, keeping her left leg away from Raphael. He had swept her off her feet, aiming at that leg, and it wasn't feeling quite right anymore. She looked far more worse than any of her previous fights, both on the street and down in their lair. "You left me no choice. I don't want you and him fighting right now."

"So ya walk all over me!"

"I didn't say that! I just don't want either of you hurt right now!"

"Really? So now you're buddy-buddy wit' Leo? So it was all a farce before?"

Without warning, Victoria's left knee buckled beneath her, and with a yelp of pain she went down. As a result of that, her breath was shaking, shuddering in and out of her lungs. The pain wasn't as bad as it had been before, but it would limit all her movements severely, if she was able to get back up before Raph got to her. But Raphael, instinctually knowing that something was wrong, walked over and knelt before her, eyes filled with concern, not an ounce of his guard up. He knew when someone was faking it, and when it was real. "Ya okay?"

"No . . . old injury. I'm sorry I pulled you away from a fight, but we don't need the two of you cutting each other up a month before April's wedding." She winced, trying to hide the tears of pain as her knee truly began to throb, as well as from the sudden and unexpected resurgence of her old injury. She thought that it had been taken care of _years_ ago, and the knowledge that it was still weak frightened her.

"Yeah, well . . . don' do it again." Picking her up, he saw Splinter watching from the shadows, standing as still as a statue. With a sigh, he tucked her head beneath his chin as he made it to a bench and set her down, resting upon one knee as he did so. "Look, Tori . . . he and I _need_ to beat th' snot outta each other from time to time. It keeps us sane."

"I-I know. You're both young males. It's like a dominance thing."

"Young? I'm twenty-one. That ain't young no more." Applying an ice-pack, he propped her ankle upon his upbent knee, pulling her shoe and sock off to press upon the sole of her left foot carefully. Donatello knew reflexology, and when something in his body felt out of whack, Raph went to him for help. He knew he would never be turned away, knew that Don would put everything aside to help his brothers. So naturally, he had picked up what had helped deal with the pain.

She groaned, sitting back and resting her head against the wall. Smiling, knowing that he had figured out something that she loved, he continued talking. "I mean, how old are you, s' that ya can call me a kid?"

"Almost twenty-three . . . Mmmm, that feels good."

He grinned wider, continuing to rub firmly at her foot. Sometimes his thumbs massaged, sometimes they pressed in hard, but it always, _always_, felt good. "Yeap. 'S why I'm doin' it. You can't say no."

". . . you're right. I hate you."

"No, you really don't."

"If you do my other foot, I'll be in your debt."

"What makes ya think dat you had a choice in th' matter? 'Sides, you can't run."

"Must you always be right?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

.o.O.o.

The four turtles were hiding in the loft of April's apartment, looking down at the small assembly of young women down there. Casey joined them, sighing. "Do you know how much this just . . ."

"Dude, do you see the one with the black hair?" Michelangelo interrupted, not wanting to hear anything other than confirmation of the cuties down below. He then sighed theatrically, peeking over the half-wall that went around the perimeter of the loft. "Wooow, what a babe."

"That's Miranda. She's Italian, and she's from Boston's North End. Great pasta cook and a good, solid person. She's your date, Mikey," Victoria filled in, crouching with them. She was supposed to be out on a date with Casey's best man, to get used to the guy before being asked to stand around all day with him. And that _had_ been true; she and Raphael had been out on the roof alone for a while, talking over a few small and harmless pranks that they'd be pulling on the almost-wedded couple, just for the heck of it. And they had snuggled in the slightly-chilly air, leaning against each other for warmth.

Raph was sitting behind her, watching her quietly. His mind was still wandering back to when he had seen her in the shower, no matter how many times he wished that he could block it out. Those visions always came to haunt him at the times he really didn't need their pleasant distractions. So he memorized the spun-gold hair that she sported, how it curled almost into ringlets, and was barely held back in the loose ponytail holder that was resting at the base of her slender neck. She was slender _everywhere_ . . .

Augh . . . he was never going to stop thinking about that night.

"So who's the redhead?" Donatello asked, having peeked around the banister and ducking back.

"Your date, obviously. Courtnae. She's from Canada, somewhere. I can never remember. But she's sweet, once you look past the lewd humor she sports. Kind, but also can bite with her words."

"So like Leo's swords . . . beautiful but deadly."

"About like that, yeah."

"I have the feeling that April and Master Splinter set it up like this on purpose," Leonardo said quietly, still discontented with his date.

"Not quite. Raph and I were a complete coincidence. But gets better," Tori said, smirking. "Both April and Casey came to Splinter first to see how you, Don and Mike would fit together with those three even before I knew that there were going to be more people in this wedding." She stood, walking down the stairs to greet her friends.

They looked at her in shock, and the one identified as Courtnae pointed a black-painted fingernail in the maid of honor's direction. "Hey, hot stuff. Why aren't you out on your date?"

"There and back. He's upstairs."

"Okay, that's just kinky. You got it on in the upstairs bedroom while we were down here? You are one twisted chick. Betcha it was in th' master bedroom, too. 'Course, that's only a guess. I don't know the lay of this new apartment."

Before Tori could laugh at the common joke that she and Courtnae shared, Casey's voice came from the upstairs landing. "Raph, dude, don't do it . . . Calm down, man, she's just kiddi-- Nonono!!"

The groom-to-be came scrambling down the stairs two seconds before Raphael leapt over the banister, landing in a crouch to glare at the redhead. "Look, ya little _freak_, I don't care _who_ da 'ell you think ya are, but you do _not_ insult April an' Casey's hospitality like that. _And_ if I catch ya talkin' 'bout Tori like she's some kinda tramp again, _I'll_ personally whip ya ass."

Leonardo's exasperated groan echoed through the sudden silence. Looking from one person to the next, Casey clapped his hands, rubbing them together. "Ooookay. _This_ is uncomfortable . . . Wine coolers, anyone?" He made a bee-line to the fridge.

Kayleigh looked up at the solid half-wall that ran around the loft. "Leo, you comin' down, too?"

That snapped Miranda back into the present, and she did so with a shriek, which caused Mikey to tumble halfway down the stairs with shock. Raph looked ready to kill the women, which caused Tori to grab his arm and tug at him to sit at the kitchen table. Leonardo stalked down the stairs, looking to kill his _brother_ when his own action caused Kayleigh to grab his arm and spin him towards the couch, getting him to at least stay over there, if not sit down. Donatello walked down the stairs laughing, picking Mikey up and shaking his head. He was the one calm one in the entire room.

Seeing the tension upon everyone's face, Michelangelo took a sniff, then asked, "Is the pasta stickin' to the bottom of the pan? 'Cause I smell good pasta burning."

"OhmyGod!" Miranda ran around Casey, who tossed a beer to Raph and handed a wine coolers to Tori and April. Pausing at the stove, Miranda looked over her shoulder at the orange-banded turtle, seeing him lean against the wall, not taking one step closer to her until she was comfortable with the turtles. Biting her lip, Miranda whispered in the silence, "Thank you."

"Dudette, burnt pasta is seriously bad mojo. It's almost worse than burnt pizza. By the way, can you make that? Pizza?"

"Any self-respecting Italian knows how to make at _least_ bagel pizzas. Don't taunt me."

Courtnae snorted in amusement, then looked at Casey. "So these are your ushers, huh?"

"Yeah," came the tentative reply as he sipped at his drink, a touch shaken at how things had gone down.

"Who's mine?"

"Donatello . . . the one who is currently touching the computer I _told him not to touch_!"

Raising his head up, the techie held up a box. "I'm installing your spare harddrive. You don't have the nerve to do so yourself, and April's too busy. I figured that while I'm here--"

"Which was meant to meet the ladies, and not play with my equipment!"

"You could barely run this thing, even with April telling you how to use it."

"Hey. Are you insulting my manly intuition?

"You want me to answer that? Because you know that I'll win."

"Guys, not in front of the girls," April said with a sigh. She watched as Courtnae walked over to watch Donny's hands as he pulled the computer apart methodically. "Okay, so I was going to break it to you guys normally, but I guess that Raph had other plans."

"I--" Raphael started, but was cut off by Victoria's words. "He wasn't quite given much of a warning. I said that she had a lewd sense of humor. I didn't tell him _how_ bad it got."

"And I was about to say that _you_ still have it bad, and that you need to be laid," Courtnae replied in an off-hand manner, grinning around her shoulder at her golden-haired friend. "And I'm still going to insist to put color in your hair."

"Not until after the wedding. I don't want the dresses to clash with anything else," April replied, cutting into the conversation. "So no screwing around with hair color. I've enough to worry about right now."

"Like how the first night's gonna be," Miranda said from the kitchen, giggling.

At Casey's blush, Raph finally unwound himself enough to crack a grin. "Hey, if _I_ can make da ladies swoon, well . . ."

"Problem is that it's not love that they's swooning with!"

"Shut it, Mikey!"

"Guys, not now," Tori warned, laughing. At sharing a glance with bride-to-be, the two young women relaxed. Even if Miranda wasn't allowing Michelangelo any closer than the other side of the room, and even if Leonardo and Kayleigh wanted to kill each other on occasion . . . Courtnae and Donatello seemed to be hitting it off well, talking about how the newest Microsoft Windows version was ill-designed and what programs were best for what purposes. And as soon as Mikey and Leo started up an argument over what show should be watched and why, as men often do, April secretly watched Tori and Raph, seeing how the two were able to watch the ensuing chaos with eyes that saw so much deeper than the surface.

Much later that night, just before Casey went into his own room, the two were sitting upon their roof, alone, watching the moon through the clouds. The man kissed his woman's cheek, resting his chin upon her shoulder from behind. "What are you thinking?"

April took some time in answering. "Raphael and I have always been close. He's done everything he could to look out for me in his own way." Licking her lips, thinking upon how to finish the thought, she settled upon, "I'm glad that his crush for me dimmed in comparison of his respect for you."

"I was worried about that," Casey admitted. "So you think that Tori's gonna . . . y'know?"

"Yeah. She has it in her to love him back."


End file.
